


Tease

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley is a very good one
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Tease

He raised an eyebrow as he looked at his spouse. He placed his hands on his hips, gesturing vaguely with a tilt of his chin towards the other. “Is that my shirt?” he asked.

Stanley smiled, adjusting one of the sleeves. “Oui,” they said.

“...I don’t know how I feel about my shirt fitting you,” Lefou said. It hung loose on Stanley’s body, showing a good amount of their chest. It did however fit rather nicely if not looser than their usual clothes. 

“I like it,” Stanley countered. They smiled and hugged themselves, making a show of enjoying the fabric against their skin. “It’s like you’re always hugging me, cher.”

Lefou rolled his eyes, “you’ve been reading romance books with Belle again,” he said.

“Perhaps.”

“Soon you’ll be telling me how romantic and beautiful Romeo and Juliet was.”

Stanley snorted, “I prefer my stories about star-crossed lovers to survive in the end,” they said. They smirked at Lefou, shrugging a little to make the shirt fall off of them. “Would you like your shirt back?”

“That would be nice, oui.” Lefou’s eyes widened briefly as Stanley let the garment slide off of their body, a wicked smile on their pink lips. “You are a wicked temptress,” he said.

Stanley hummed, pulling Lefou in for a kiss, pressing their bare chest against his body to make him shiver. “That’s the best kind, mon amour,” they whispered.

“Oui,” Lefou murmured, placing a hand on their cheek and watching the way their eyes fluttered just so, “I suppose it is.”


End file.
